Survive
by RicksIlsa
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 FINALE! If there is one thing that Adalind Schade knows how to do, it's survive. Perhaps this time, she won't have to do it alone. Picks up at the end of 'Cry Havoc'. Adalind-Nick
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Grimm fic. Though I enjoy watching the show and have been watching from the beginning, I'm not really involved in the fandom, so I apologize in advance if I get anything wrong. This has not been beta'd. I've got almost three chapters written, and I have ideas for more but only if it's well received so please let me know what you think.

* * *

Juliette was dead.

Adalind did her best to keep the profound relief off of her face when Trubel brought them the news. Monroe and Rosalee avoided looking at her, lost in their own grief and pain. Bud was sadly shaking his head and looking at the floor. Adalind was surprised to feel a wave of affection for the Eisbiber. Despite his awkward oddities, the man had taken her into his home and kept her safe and comfortable.

Everything that had happened to Juliette was regretful, and Adalind did feel slight remorse at her part in it. Still, after living in constant fear for her life the past few days, the idea that she might actually sleep peacefully tonight was very appealing.

Adalind didn't think that Nick would kill her now. She knew he felt a connection to their child, and was glad that she had been able to push past her fear and hold his hand to her belly when they were in the precinct. How long had passed since then? Two days? It felt like two years...

The relief gave way to sadness as she remembered that her daughter had slipped away again. It was okay though. Diana was not in any immediate danger, and though Adalind missed her terribly, she would get her back eventually. Right now she had to focus on keeping herself and her unborn baby safe. And the best way to do that was to stick with Nick and his friends.

In theory, her son should be safe. The royal family would not want this baby and neither would the resistance. The fact that he was the son of the Grimm would cause other complications though. She only hoped Nick was more up to the challenge of fighting for their child than Sean had been. She had a pretty good feeling that he was.

Mind settled, she was suddenly hit by a dizzying wave of exhaustion. She slowly got to her feet.

"If you don't need me for anything else tonight, I'd like to go to sleep now," she said, absently rubbing a hand across her belly.

No one said anything, but Bud gestured for her to go on to bed.

Once the bedroom door was safely shut behind her, she allowed herself a sigh of relief and a small smile.

"Well baby, it looks like we just might make it after all," she murmured as she climbed into bed.

Adalind was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

When Adalind awoke the next morning, she felt refreshed and rejuvenated. She allowed herself a few minutes to relax and luxuriate in her new-found security. Eventually she made herself get up and shower. She took a little extra time getting herself ready for the day, bracing herself for the challenges ahead. Fortunately Juliette had been the greatest challenge and she was very glad that it had been taken care of for her.

Once she was dressed and ready, she packed up her belongings and took them to the front door. Then she made her way to the kitchen where Bud, Rosalee and Monroe sat silently, drinking coffee.

Adalind schooled her expression to one of reverence and slipped passed them to grab a plate of eggs and biscuits that Bud had left for her on the stove.

"How's Nick?" she asked them, getting a bottle of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

The trio at the table startled slightly at the sound of her voice.

"He's... Nick," Monroe answered, sounding defeated.

Adalind frowned and seated herself at the table with her breakfast.

"Is he at home?" She asked.

Rosalee shook her head. "No, he's at the spice shop. Once they took Juliette's body to the morgue, he asked if he could just spend the night there. We tried to get him to stay with us, but he wanted to be alone."

Adalind slowly chewed her food as she thought about her next move.

"It's been nice, having you here Adalind... and, I mean of course you're welcome to stay, but my family will be home this evening and I'm afraid we won't have as much room..." Bud told her, shifting uncomfortably.

She gave him genuine smile. "That's alright, Bud. I really appreciate your hospitality. I hope I can one day repay you for keeping me and my baby safe."

The man blushed and waved away her thanks.

Rosalee sent her a fond look, which was odd. "Adalind, you are welcome to stay with us if you'd like. Also, Captain Renard wanted you to know that he has a room if you need it too."

Adalind looked down at her now empty plate and cleared her throat. "Thanks. I'm not sure... I mean, I'm sorry, but I don't really trust you two or him. Not after what happened with Diana," she tried, but couldn't quite keep the accusation out of her voice.

Rosalee's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to once again defend their actions involving Diana but Adalind cut her off. "Look, I get it. You thought you were doing the right thing. Even now you think it was what was best for Diana. I understand that, but what happens if you decide the best thing for my son is to be away from me?"

Again, Rosalee began to protest, but again Adalind wouldn't let her speak. "I want to trust you. I need to, really. I don't have anyone else. But it's not easy. Let me talk to Nick before I make a decision," Adalind said, firmly.

Rosalee held her gaze for a long moment before nodding. "Monroe and I were going to the shop anyway. You can ride with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Adalind found Nick asleep in the basement of the spice shop. He'd made a pallet out of a couple of blankets and decorative throw pillows in the center of what remained of his legacy. His sleep was fitful, surely haunted with dreams of his nightmarish life. She felt for him, knowing the pain of losing a mother and lover. Still, she was slightly irritated that he was in this grieving state when she needed him to be strong. It wasn't his fault though, and as she watched him murmur and move restlessly she vowed to help him through this. It wasn't going to be easy though.

Adalind turned away and was pleased to see his jacket thrown over a chair, wallet in the pocket. She pulled out his credit card, and cell phone then called herself a cab. She returned the phone but stuck the card in her purse and slipped outside quietly. She had things to do, and she didn't need Rosalee or Monroe to slow her down.

* * *

She had the cab take her to Nick's house, glad that he had been too preoccupied to remember to lock up when he left the night before. The place was a mess. Glass and blood littered the hard wood floors and Adalind felt tired again at the thought of the work ahead of her.

Adalind took her luggage to the guest bedroom and put her things away in the dresser and closet. Looking around she noticed that there were no pictures of Juliette. Nick must have already taken them down. Good, one less thing for her to do.

She went to the master bedroom and saw the unmade bed that neither of them had slept in for a while. Working quickly she stripped the sheets and comforter and put them in a basket to take to the laundry room she saw off the kitchen.

Adalind attempted the rest of clean up herself but it was just too much for her knees and back. It was hard to remember that though she was still technically a hexenbiest, her powers were suppressed and she was not as resilient as she used to be. She frowned as she realized that healing from childbirth would be a much longer process for this baby.

At least this pregnancy seemed to be progressing pretty normally. She was in her seventh month with about six weeks to go, already longer than she had carried Diana.

Hoping that Nick would not be too upset with her, she pulled out his credit card and called for a cleaning company. Then she took a breath and called the Spice Shop, simply letting Rosalee know where she was before hanging up on her.

While she waited for them to arrive, she went to the kitchen and began throwing out the spoiled food and making a grocery list.

Rosalee showed up soon after the cleaning crew, eyes flashing in anger, but she seemed to be taken aback when she realized what Adalind was doing.

"Is Nick mad at me for running off?" Adalind asked, gesturing for Rosalee to sit with her at the dinning room table. She was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Not her normal choice of food, but it was the only edible thing she could find and actually tasted surprisingly good.

Rosalee shook her head, watching the cleaning crew scrubbing blood stains out of the floor.

"We didn't tell him. He thinks you're still at Bud's."

Adalind sighed in relief. "Good. I know you probably don't approve, but this needed to be done. I didn't want Nick to have to deal with it."

Rosalee nodded, staring at her as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle. "This is very kind of you, Adalind."

"You sound surprised."

"I am, a little. Given your past relationship with Nick, it makes me wary," Rosalee confessed.

Adalind frowned, but kept her anger in check.

"I just want to be a good mother to both of my children. I need Nick. The baby needs Nick. I'm not an idiot. I know this isn't going to fix everything," she said waving a hand at the cleaners. "But I have try. I have no where else to go and I have to think about my son and what's best for him. Hiding in your loft or Sean's 'room' is not it. I don't have my powers anymore, so I can't protect him or myself. Not to mention that I have a feeling this childbirth is going to be a bit more complicated than Diana's. There was a lot of magic involved with hers."

The worry must have shown on her face, because Rosalee suddenly covered Adalind's hand with her own.

"Adalind, I promise I will help you however I can. I don't know what's going to happen with Nick. He is grieving and is very angry right now. I'm not going to debate my actions regarding Diana with you, but I swear I will help you through this birth and after," she promised.

Adalind felt tears prick at her eyes and gave the Fuchsbau a small smile.

"Thank you, Rosalee."

* * *

When Rosalee returned to the Spice Shop a few hours later, Monroe was signing for a delivery.

"Everything okay?" He asked, as soon as the delivery guy left, and she nodded.

"Yes. Adalind went to Nick's house. She's having it cleaned and then she's going to buy groceries," Rosalee said.

Monroe raised an eyebrow at that, but Rosalee just shrugged. "Is Nick still here?"

He nodded and she pecked his cheek before going to the phone. She had some arrangements to make.

* * *

Hours passed and still Nick did not emerge from the basement. With a heavy sigh, Rosalee headed down to see him.

Nick was sitting at a make-shift desk scribbling furiously into a book under the light of a dim lamp.

"That can't be good for your eyes," she said gently as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

He jumped slightly, and grumbled about needing to move his Grimm things somewhere less crowded, but Rosalee pretended that she didn't hear him.

"We are having the funeral for Juliette on Saturday. I'm not sure what you want to do for your mother, but Trubel told me that she would handle it, as she has her... remains."

He nodded, eyes still on the page, though his pen had stopped moving.

"Anything else?" His voice was clipped as if he was struggling to keep calm. Rosalee was not afraid of him, and braced herself for what would probably be an uncomfortable conversation.

"We need to talk about Adalind." That got his attention. He whirled around to look at her in concern.

"Is she okay?" "Yes, she's fine. For now," Rosalee said, pleased that he at least seemed concerned about the young woman.

"She can't stay at Bud's anymore, and declined to stay with me and Monroe."

Nick frowned. "Where does she want go?'

"She went to your house Nick," she told him quickly, like removing a band-aid.

The Grimm looked flabbergasted. "What? Why would..."

"She isn't worried about Jul- er, anyone trying to kill her anymore. She's going to be having your baby soon and wants a safe place that's close to you. It's very practical."

Nick let out a half-crazed laugh. "Practical? Two days ago she was convinced I would kill her. Now she wants to live with me?" He shook his head and jumped to his feet.

Rosalee stepped back and watched him pace back and forth across the small space muttering quietly to himself.

She frowned, but didn't say anything. Finally he stopped and turned to look at her in despair. "What am I supposed to do? I hate her, and I feel sorry for her at the same time. And I..." He stopped talking and clenched his jaw shut.

Rosalee walked over and placed a sympathetic hand on his arm. "You aren't alone Nick. I know these past few weeks have been hell for you and I am sorry for that. I want you to know that you are always welcome here and at my home. But I think it's time you went to your home and figured out what you and Adalind are going to do. Hiding here is not going to solve anything."

Nick looked sick, but nodded hearing the truth in her words.

"You and Monroe are good friends, Rosalee. Thank you," he whispered, before turning to grab his coat and head up the stairs.

"And Nick? Go easy on her, she is trying after all," Rosalee called after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick drove by the house three times before he finally parked out front. Then he sat in the car for another twenty minutes and watched through the windows as Adalind set the table. Had she really made dinner for him?

His stomach growled at the thought of food, he couldn't remember the last time he ate. Taking a deep breath, he finally made himself get out of the car and go into the house.

Nick stepped through his front door as he done hundreds of times in the last few years. The smell of pot roast and freshly baked bread had his mouth watering and he quickly hung up his jacket.

The house was spotless, any and all evidence of the recent tragedies had been scrubbed away or swept up. His eyes began to search the walls as he was suddenly hit with a desire to see Juliette's face, but then he remembered that he had already taken down the pictures after she had burned the trailer.

"Hi Nick. H-how are you?" Adalind's voice shook slightly with nerves and he turned to face her.

He froze as he took in the picture perfect scene in front of him. Adalind had always been beautiful, but she looked absolutely radiant standing beside the perfectly set table. The deep blue dress she wore made her eyes sparkle and her long blond hair was piled high on her head. Her smooth skin seemed to almost glow and her belly rounded with his child pulled the whole picture together perfectly.

He wanted to scream at her. To yell, throw things, mess up the clean house... but Rosalee's words kept circling in his mind.

"...she is trying..."

He looked down and took a breath before meeting her gaze again.

"I'm..." he shrugged and gave her a humorless laugh. She frowned at him and then looked down as if she wasn't sure what to do now.

"The house looks great, Adalind. Thank you for cleaning it," he said, and she rewarded him with a smile.

Nick stared at her for another minute then shook his head. "How about you? Feeling alright?"

She nodded and gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm not terrified anymore so that helps," she said, then bit her lip as if she was worried that he might be offended.

Nick didn't say anything, just carried the covered dishes she handed him back out into the dining room. She took his silence as acceptance and let out a breath.

Neither of them spoke much through the meal. Adalind asked about funeral arrangements and Nick told her what Rosalee had told him. She asked if he wanted her to go with him, and he responded by asking her if she even wanted to go.

"I'd like to. But not if it's going to offend anyone. I do feel bad for my part in what happened to her, but I can always visit her later if it will upset yo- um anyone," she said, timidly.

Nick sighed.

"We have a few days. Can I think about it?" "Of course."

They went back to eating in silence after that.

When dinner was over, Nick complimented her on how delicious it was.

"It's been a long time since I've had something other than take out," he confessed and Adalind gave him a pleased smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've always had a knack for cooking more than just potions," she said, but sighed when he frowned at her.

Did she really just make a joke about potions? After all the trouble her potions had caused him and Juliette?

"Too soon?" she asked, and his eyes narrowed.

"She died last night, Adalind," he ground out angrily.

Adalind frowned and rose from her chair.

"I'm sorry, Nick," she said and then grabbed her plate and his and went to the kitchen to start the dishes.

Nick fumed in his chair for a minute, before taking another breath and gathering up the dishes on the table to take to the kitchen sink. He was still angry, but she had been cleaning and cooking all day. He wasn't about to let her do the dishes too.

He set the dishes on the draining board, and Adalind jumped and looked up at him startled. She obviously had not expected him to follow her, and he was dismayed to see her hastily wiping away a few tears.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

She shook her head, looking down again. "Nothing, just stupid pregnancy hormones."

He sighed again.

"Go to bed, Adalind. You've worked hard today, and I really appreciate it. I can finish cleaning up dinner," he said, gently taking her elbow and steering her toward the stairs.

"Thanks Nick. Goodnight," she said and headed to bed.

Nick was able to relax a little more once she had gone up. He finished cleaning and locked up, battling with the dejavu. It felt like a normal evening. He would finish up downstairs and Juliette would be in bed waiting for him.

He pictured Adalind in his bed waiting for him instead, and froze. Surely she wouldn't...

Nick cautiously walked up the stairs and was relieved to see light coming from beneath the guest room bed.

Shaking his head at his own imagination Nick headed into his and Juliette's bedroom and came to an abrupt halt.

It didn't look like his and Juliette's bedroom anymore. The entire room had been rearranged. The bed covered in brand new linens in drastically different patterns than the ones Juliette had had. Closer inspection revealed that her clothes had been removed from the dresser and closet. Also, all of her toiletries had been removed from the bathroom.

His clothes, though clean, had been rewashed in a different detergent and Adalind had put in a few air fresheners so that the room no longer contained even the slightest scent of Juliette.

The bedroom was his room now. He no longer needed to hide from it or fear the memories it usually evoked.

Nick stood in the middle of the room for a moment and closed his eyes. Unbidden, the mental picture of Adalind standing by the table earlier in all her pregnant glory popped into his mind and he felt an odd sort of peace begin to flow through him.

He left the bedroom and seeing the light still on under her door, knocked. After a moment, Adalind opened the door. She was wearing a green bathrobe, and her hair was down, her face free of make-up. She still looked beautiful.

"Nick? Is everything okay?" She asked, cautiously.

It only occurred to him then, that she might think he was upset about her re-doing his bedroom.

"No. But I'm starting to think it will be soon," he said, then reached out and pulled her to him in a hug.

She stiffened, then slowly seemed to relax.

He pulled back a little to look at her face, arms still loosely holding her.

"What is it?" He asked in concern.

Adalind's lips pressed together and he could see that she was struggling not to cry as she shook her head.

He pulled her against him tighter and tucked her head under his chin. This time she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up against chest.

"I don't get hugs very often," he heard her whisper and his heart broke for her.

Nick tightened his hold even more and then they both laughed out loud as the baby started kicking to protest the pressure.

He patted her back gently, then stepped away, eyes on her belly.

"Goodnight, Adalind."

"Goodnight, Nick."

* * *

A/N: That's all I have written. Not sure if I want to end it here or keep going. I have other fics in different fandoms going on too, so it won't be quick updates. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I'm so pleased with the response this fic has gotten! You guys are awesome! :D

So, here is more... I'm not sure where I'm going with it, just writing. It's turning out to be fluffier than I intended, so I hope that isn't a problem. As long as I have something to write for this I will be updating every weekend. Any feedback will only help the process ;D.

Oh, and I'm not good at the case/procedure writing, so you can assume that Juliette and Kelly's murders were 'swept under the rug'. There will be a funeral soon, but this fic is going to be basically Adalind and Nick healing and coming together to be a family.

* * *

Adalind slept in much later than she had intended. It was almost noon when she finally forced herself to roll out of bed, wincing at the unexpected soreness in her limbs and a dull ache in her lower back. Not to mention the urgent need to empty her bladder that her baby was currently using as punching bag.

She sighed and made her way to the bathroom hoping she could just take it easy today. She had accomplished so much yesterday, there really wasn't much for her to do today.

Adalind decided to forgo taking a shower. Her whole body hurt and she wasn't sure she should be on her feet that long. She quickly brushed her teeth and returned to her room, going to the back of her closet for a comfortable oversized sweater and paired it with some stretch leggings. She didn't bother with make-up and twisted her long hair up into a clip not even bothering to run a brush through it.

She glanced at her image in the mirror over the dresser and rolled her eyes. Her mother would have never approved of her sloppy appearance and would have hounded her until she gave in and took a shower. Of course, if her mother was here, the fact that Adalind was carrying the Grimm's baby would probably out-weigh her new look.

Adalind giggled at herself, but sobered when the ache in her back intensified. Sighing, she decided it might be a good idea to call her doctor about the pain. Her stomach took that moment to let out a loud growl. She'd call after she ate.

Upon entering the kitchen, she was surprised to see Nick sitting at the table. He had a laptop in front of him and a note pad and pen next to him.

He frowned up at her. "My credit card company called."

"Oops. I forgot to tell you that I used it," she confessed, scrunching up her face in annoyance with herself.

"Yeah? Well, you went over my limit." He was not happy.

"There's a limit?" Adalind asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Nick opened and closed his mouth a few times then just shook his head and looked back at the laptop. His face was tense and she could tell he was trying to hide his anger from her.

Adalind sighed and looked down at the floor. It was only their second day together, and she'd already messed up. At this rate he would be kicking her to the curb before the end of the week.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to..." she said, walking to the fridge. Without warning her vision darkened and suddenly she was waking up in Nick's arm's as he carried her.

"Adalind? Can you hear me?" He sounded upset.

"Yes, you don't have to yell," she said with moan as he gently lay her on the couch in the living room.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" He asked anxiously as he placed a hand on her belly.

It was the first time he'd done that since she had revealed her pregnancy to him. The baby within her gave his hand a solid kick, and though she knew he was still concerned, her heart skipped a bit at the small smile that tugged at his lips.

"I th-think I'm okay. I just over did it a little yesterday..." she said, trying to sit-up.

He pushed her back into a reclining position, and pulled an afghan over legs.

"You need to relax, Adalind. And probably eat something," he said, heading back to the kitchen.

Adalind placed her hand on her stomach where his hand had just been. The baby kicked again and she smiled.

Nick returned a few moments later with a glass of orange juice and some crackers.

"Here, snack on this. I'm not much of cook, but Aunt Marie did teach me to make some pretty decent spaghetti," he said and turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Nick?" she called.

He stopped and turned back to look at her.

"I'm sorry about your Aunt Marie, and the part I played in that too," she said.

He took a breath, and held her gaze for a moment. Then he sighed and came back into the room, sitting on the coffee table so he could face her.

"Look Adalind, we've been on different sides of the fight for a while now. I'm not going to hold those things against you anymore. You and I have both been pawns in a game that's been going on longer than we've been alive, and even now we don't know all the details."

He reached out a hand and rested it on her belly again, rubbing slightly as he spoke.

"I'm not going to let my son get caught up in this... Royals verses Resistance showdown. I'm a cop and a Grimm and I will continue to do my job, but I'm not giving up anything else to this battle. I'm wiping the slate clean here, Adalind. I promise I will protect you and our son. That's all I want to do."

Adalind blinked and looked at him through a veil of unshed tears.

"I c-can't give up on Diana," she admitted, a tear slipping out.

Nick gave her a reassuring smile and brushed the tear away with his other hand.

"I would never ask that of you."

Adalind tried to smile back, but the pain of losing Diana hit her all over again and she was helpless to hold back the sobs.

Nick gathered her into his arms, and she sobbed into his shoulder as he gently stroked her hair.

"We'll get her back, Adalind. And then you and I will keep both of them safe," he vowed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Her sobs quieted after a few minutes and she pulled back with a final sniff. He offered her a tissue and she dried her eyes and blew her nose.

Adalind opened her mouth to say something, but her stomach growled again and Nick chuckled.

"Eat your snack. I'm going to make lunch and then we can talk some more," he promised.

Adalind ate her snack, and allowed herself to hope that things just might work out the way she wanted them to for once in her life. At least she and Nick wanted the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I love reading what people think about this.

I tried really hard to get this done sooner but it just didn't work out. Good news is that I am off work next week and plan to spend as much time as possible writing. :-D

* * *

After finishing her snack, Adalind carefully got up to go to the bathroom. She decided to sit at the table instead of the couch so she could watch Nick.

He raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry, but she waved off his concern and he turned back to the stove.

At first Nick's shoulders were tense as he worked under her gaze, but after a few moments he relaxed into the methodical stirring and chopping the meal preparation required. Adalind had to admit he was a very handsome man, made all the more attractive by his willingness to make her food.

Adalind flushed, cursing her hormones. Her mind wandered back to the day they had slept together. Of course, he had thought she was Juliette then. She had been more worried about him realizing that she wasn't Juliette than about the actual sex part. In fact Adalind had expected him to be like most of the men she had slept with; dominate, a little forceful, more interested in enjoying themselves than making sure she had a good time. Nothing she couldn't handle. But Nick had been nothing like that...

Obviously 'an afternoon delight' was not something that he and Juliette usually indulged in. He had looked like a kid at Christmas when she'd allowed the negligee to slip from her body. He had gently lay on her on the bed, kissing and caressing her as if she was something precious. Adalind had never had such an attentive lover. He had made sure that she 'enjoyed herself' a few times before he had his fun.

Adalind was suddenly snapped out her thoughts when he turned from the stove and headed over to her, a spoonful of homemade sauce in his hand. He blew on it, then offered it to her.

"Can you taste this and see if it needs more garlic salt?"

Automatically she opened her mouth for him. It was innocent and he was completely oblivious, but Adalind flushed even hotter at the intimacy of the moment. Then the delicious rich sauce hit her taste buds and she let out a moan that had him sucking in a sharp breath of air.

Her eyes widened as she looked at his now-flushed face, then quickly dropped her eyes to the table.

"I-it's delicious, Nick. I don't think it needs anything else," she said, quickly.

He muttered a hasty thanks and retreated back to the stove.

They began lunch in a companionable silence. It was very good, and Adalind ended up having two helpings despite her recent snack. Nick waited until they had both ate their fill before broaching the dreaded financial discussion.

"I'm a cop, Adalind. I don't make a lot of money. Juliette made more than I do, and it's going to be a bit of a struggle just to make the house payment this month. She did have a life insurance policy, but I've been told it will be a few months before I'll get the check."

Adalind listened silently, face impassive.

"I don't get paid again until next Friday, so it's important we make all the groceries you bought yesterday last. If you really need something, let me know and I'll figure something out."

Adalind frowned. "Can't you just tell Sean to give you more money?"

Nick frowned back at her. "It doesn't work like that. I'm an employee of the city. We get raises along with a review every two to three years. I'm not due for one yet."

"As a cop, you mean. But you're also a Grimm who works for a Royal."

Nick shook his head. "No, I work under Captain Renard as a detective. I am also the Grimm, but that's a separate thing."

Adalind was unable to hold back a laugh at that.

"What?" Nick demanded, defensive. Adalind just shook her head and sighed.

"I'll make do with what we have until you get paid again," she promised.

He nodded at her, but continued to frown.

After lunch she tried to help with the clean-up, but Nick wouldn't allow it. He gently, but firmly led her back to the couch and made sure she was comfortable before going back to the kitchen to clean.

She snuggled into the couch cushions, and yawned. The warmth of the blanket tucked around her, and the sound of the faucet paired with the occasional clink of dishes lulled her to sleep within seconds.

* * *

Nick woke her up a little while later.

"Rosalee wants me to come to dinner with her and Monroe tonight. Do you want to go too?" He asked as she sat up and stretched.

She winced when she felt new pain in her neck from sleeping on the couch.

"No. You should go spend time with them. I still don't feel up to leaving the house," she said.

"I don't have to go," he said, giving her a worried look.

She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Don't be silly. You should go. I'll be fine," she insisted.

He didn't look all that convinced, but he nodded.

"Okay, well I won't be late," he said, and gave her shoulder an awkward pat before leaving.

Adalind sighed and hauled herself up from the couch. She had work to do.

* * *

An hour later Adalind pulled Juliette's car up to Sean's house and killed the ignition. She was glad she had been able to rest, but wasn't sure she was up for the confrontation she needed to have. She only hoped she could get it over with quickly so Nick wouldn't know that she had left.

A flash of surprise crossed Sean Renard's face when he opened the door at her knock. He stared at her for a moment, before letting out a sigh of resignation and stepping back so she could enter.

"He kick you out already?"

Adalind scowled and began to wonder what she had ever seen in this man.

"No, but he doesn't know I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way."

Sean sighed again and crossed his arms.

"What do you want, Adalind?"

"Money."

He blinked and tilted his head.

"Money? What for?"

She gave him an unfriendly smile.

"Nick and I had a little talk about finances today. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you aren't paying him," she said, bluntly.

Sean shifted uncomfortably, but held her gaze.

"He gets a salary..."

"Yes, for being a cop. But he's more than that isn't he? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you gone to great lengths to make the Royals, Resistance, and the Council believe that he is your 'pet' and in your personal employ?"

He didn't say anything.

"Your 'connection' to him has been very valuable for you and I think it's high time you compensated him for it," she pointed out.

"If he wants 'compensation' then why isn't he here asking for it?"'

Adalind sighed.

"He's not the type to ask for help. Even if he didn't suddenly have two more people to support, he would still be struggling. Did you know that he makes less than Juliette?" She demanded, frowning when Sean smiled at her outrage.

"Is that so?"

She scowled again.

"He's helped you out professionally and personally for years. Regardless of all the horrible things that happened to him because of you, the two of you have a pretty good relationship. I'm simply suggesting that compensating him for his services to you as a Grimm will go a long way to keeping that relationship good."

Sean continued to stare at her for a moment.

"Why use Nick, Adalind? Why not demand compensation for yourself? I mean, don't I owe you for my part in taking Diana away?"

Adalind clenched her jaw and forced herself to remain calm.

"There is nothing that you can ever do for me to make that right. But if you want to keep your Grimm, think about what I said."

* * *

Dinner at Rosalee and Monroe's house was difficult. Hank and Wu joined them, and it was good to see everyone again. The food was good, but everyone seemed so wary of saying the wrong thing that not much was said.

Rosalee seemed pleased that Nick and Adalind were getting along okay.

"We have a long way to go, but I think we'll be okay," he told her.

Hank brought up a case that he and Wu were currently working. It wasn't until they started talking about it, that Nick realized he missed working. He had never been good with solving his own problems, but he had knack for helping others. He was ready to get all this behind him so he could get back to it.

Rosalee gave him a hug along with a bag of left-overs and some special herbs for Adalind when he left, saying he would see them at the funeral.

He felt their stares on him as he went to the car and drove away.

Adalind made it home well before Nick. She had left-over spaghetti for dinner and then went to bed. She couldn't sleep though. Her disgust with Sean Renard had her tossing and turning. The very idea that he thought he could buy her forgiveness for taking Diana was disgusting. Adalind had loved Sean for years but was now starting to realize that she never really knew him at all. Hopefully he would do the right thing for Nick's sake.

A soft knock on her door alerted her to the fact that Nick was home.

"Come in," she called, sitting up and switching on a lamp.

"Did I wake you?" Nick asked when he opened the door.

She shook her head. "No, I can't seem to fall asleep. I may have gotten too much rest today."

Nick smiled and looked down.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

He looked back up at her and shrugged. "I don't know if I'd call it fun. It was nice to see everyone and the food was good, I brought some back."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well, goodnight," he said and turned to go, but stopped and looked back at her.

"If you still want... I mean, I would like for you to come with me to Juliette's funeral."

"Okay," she said and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's a mid-week chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

It rained the day of the funeral. Adalind tried to focus on the graveside ceremony, but her attention kept returning to her aching feet and heels that kept sinking into the wet soil. She fidgeted so much that Nick ended up grabbing her hand. Adalind took a breath and forced herself to be still. She gave his hand a light squeeze and reminded herself that she was here for him. Nick had asked her to come.

Adalind was a little surprised at the large turn-out. Juliette had been well liked before she became evil. Most were friends she had made through her veterinarian office. Some were from her college days, but no family. Nick had told Adalind that Juliette was estranged from her family. All he had was an old contact number of an aunt that was no longer in service.

For a brief moment she wondered what the turn-out would have been if Juliette had been successful and this had been Adalind's funeral instead. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee would still be here. Maybe even Hank and Wu. Of course they would mourn the baby more than her...

She frowned and placed her free hand on her belly, fighting back tears.

Nick squeezed her hand again, and she met his concerned gaze. She took another breath and shook her head. She had to quit distracting him.

Finally it was over. She only just held back the sigh of relief as the officiate announced the gathering that would take place at Monroe and Rosalee's house.

The crowd began to mingle, several people stopping to offer condolences to Nick.

"Nick?" Sean was suddenly standing there, looking rather uncomfortable and refusing to meet her gaze.

"Yes?" "I know this probably doesn't seem like a great time, but I need to talk with you. Will you ride with me?" He asked, gesturing toward his SUV.

Nick looked at Adalind.

"She can ride with us," Monroe offered.

"Yes. Go with Sean, Nick. I'll see you there," she said, hoping against hope that this meant Sean was going to pay him.

Nick looked at her for a long moment before finally nodding and turned to follow the captain to the parking lot.

"Are you ready to go?" Monroe asked her and Rosalee.

Adalind looked at the closed casket and then turned to Rosalee, who immediately understood.

"Go say what you need to. We'll wait," she said, giving Adalind a kind smile. Monroe just looked confused.

Sighing in relief, she made her way to the graveside. Adalind did need to make her peace with Juliette and was glad she wouldn't have to come back out here later to do it. She glanced around, satisfied that the only ones in hearing range were Rosalee and Monroe before she began.

"Hi Juliette. I wish I could say that I was sorry you died, but I can't. In the end, you tried to kill me and my baby. You were ruthless... but you weren't always. In the beginning you were kind. Much kinder than I deserved. I wanted to say that I am truly sorry for the part I played in your... transformation.

In another life, we might have been friends. But then I guess there really isn't any benefit in thinking about how things could have been different. We have to deal with things the way they are. You are dead now, and I hope you find peace. All I can give you now is an apology and a promise. I know that, even at the end of your life, you loved Nick. And I promise I'll do my best to be what he needs, for all our sakes."

* * *

Not much talking was done on the short drive to Monroe and Rosalee's house. The captain waited until after he parked out in the street in front of the house before he turned to speak to Nick.

"Look Nick, I've made a lot of mistakes concerning you and I wanted to formally apologize."

Nick tilted his head as he stared at his boss. "Is this about Juliette?"

"No... well, maybe a little," Renard sighed. "Here," he said, handing over an envelope.

The envelope wasn't sealed, so it was easy to pull out the slim piece of paper. Nick had to stare at it for a moment before he realized what it was; a deposit receipt. His boss had transferred fifty thousand dollars into Nick's bank account.

"What? Why would... Is this some kind of joke?" Nick demanded.

Sean shook his head. "Nick you are a great detective, but as a Grimm you have been invaluable to me."

"No, I can't accept this," he insisted trying to hand it back.

Sean gave him an odd look. "That's just a receipt, Nick. The money is already in your account. And no, I'm not taking it back."

"I don't understand. Why would you suddenly..." but Nick didn't finish the question, because he already knew the answer.

"Adalind."

Sean held his hands up defensively. "She did come and talk to me, but she wasn't wrong, Nick. My connection to a Grimm has given me a lot more pull in the Resistance than I would have had normally. The very idea that I am your superior, even if it is just in our professional lives, has opened many doors to me and my supporters. Adalind knows this and merely pointed out that I pay those in my service very well and should extend the same courtesy to you."

"So this is your way of keeping a Grimm on your payroll?" Nick asked with a frown, but Sean shook his head.

"Not at all, Nick. This money is merely payback for everything you've already done. No strings attached here. Not to say I'll never ask for your help, but going forward I'll do so as a friend."

Nick was quiet for a long moment as he processed everything.

"I don't like accepting the money. I'd give it all to a charity or something if it wasn't for..." he trailed off.

"You need it to take care of Adalind and the baby."

He nodded, and looked down at his hands.

Sean sighed and looked toward the house as if contemplating something.

Nick waited, respectfully.

"Things are happening very quickly right now. I've been advised to keep this information to myself, but I trust you Nick."

Nick nodded, curious.

"Juliette was not the only one who died that night. My father, the king, has died."

Nick wasn't sure what to say. This king, who he had never met, had been the cause of so much trouble to him and his friends, but he was Sean's father...

"What does that mean?" he asked, not offering condolences.

Sean's face hardened as he stared straight ahead, gaze unfocused.

"The battle for the crown is about to commence, and for the first time in my life I have a very good chance at it."

"But I thought your cousin Viktor was next in line?"

Sean shook his head. "No, Viktor is ineligible to be king because he is unable to produce heirs. Myself and Diana are the only direct descendants left in the ancient bloodline. There will be other contenders, powerful ones, but I have a decent shot at it."

"Diana? Do you know where she is now?" Nick demanded, heart racing.

Sean frowned but nodded, hesitantly.

"She is back in the hands of the Resistance," he admitted and Nick let out a sigh of relief.

"So she's safe? Will they give her back to you if you ask?"

Sean stared at him for a long time.

"I will be meeting her in Vienna in a few days and I will do everything I can to get her back to Adalind. However, even if everything works in my favor and I become king, you must understand that I do not lead the Resistance. The leaders may try to use Diana against me somehow. I don't see them easily handing her over."

"What can I do?" Nick asked.

"Nothing. Keep this information to yourself. Take care of Adalind and keep her focused on the new baby for now. I'll do my best to keep you updated."

Nick wanted to protest. He wanted to demand that Sean bring him to Vienna, but knew that would be unwise. Despite everything Nick knew that Sean becoming king was in their best interest and showing up with a Grimm at his side would probably do more damage than good.

Nick nodded in agreement. For now, he would let Sean proceed the way he saw fit. But Nick would keep a close eye on the situation.

* * *

Adalind smiled as she settled on the couch next to Rosalee. The fuchsbau frowned at her.

"It's a funeral, Adalind. Could you attempt to keep the smile off of your face?" she chastised.

Adalind adopted a more somber expression and shrugged.

"It feels really good to finally get off of my feet. I didn't mean any offense."

Rosalee looked away, shoulders dropping.

"I am sorry you lost your friend," Adalind told her.

The fuchsbau turned back to her again with an apologetic look.

"Thank you."

She nodded and the two sat quietly watching people mingle and speak softly to one another.

Suddenly Adalind let out a soft gasp and placed a hand on her belly.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Rosalee demanded putting a hand on Adalind's shoulder.

"I'm fine! It's okay, just the baby kicking," Adalind said, quickly.

Rosalee relaxed and dropped her gaze to the baby bump.

"He's been really active the past few days," Adalind said, grabbing Rosalee's hand and placing it on the spot the baby was currently kicking.

The fuchsbau smiled at the feel and looked back up at Adalind.

"I want one. I've thought a lot about it lately," she suddenly confessed.

"Well, I think you would be a great mother, Rosalee," Adalind said honestly.

"Monroe thinks it's too dangerous right now, but when is it ever not dangerous?" she asked, more to herself than Adalind.

"Well, neither of mine were exactly planned, but I don't have any regrets where they are concerned," she said, firmly.

Rosalee smiled then stood as Nick and Sean came through the front door.

Adalind met Nick's eyes hopefully expectant. He shook his head at her, but gave her a small smile that made her weak with relief. Sean gave him the money. Nick hadn't approved, but accepted it anyway. Things really were starting to look up.

* * *

A/N: Vacation this week has given me extra time to write, but I've got some family obligations so the next chapter probably won't be up until this weekend. I'll probably be finishing this fic in a few more chapters. Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I'm so glad that there are so many Nick/Adalind fans out there. :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so so so sorry! I've been a very bad girl, and you all should send Nick over here right now to spank me. ;D

* * *

Adalind was quiet on the drive home that night. Nick knew she was curious to know what had happened with Renard, and was surprised she hadn't asked him yet. He still wasn't sure how he felt about her going behind his back after he had asked her not to. He was relieved that the money situation was taken care of, but miffed that she would go against his wishes like that.

Stopping at a red light Nick turned to her with a stern expression ready to get what would probably be an unpleasant conversation over with. The fight left him and he smiled when he realized she had fallen asleep, head resting against the passenger side window. Adalind had pushed herself a lot for him in the past few days. He probably should have had her stay home today and rest, but he hadn't wanted to go to Juliette's funeral without her.

Nick had loved Juliette. It had felt like they had been separated the last few weeks of her life, but the two of them had been together for a long time before that. Adalind had been a welcome distraction to keep from dwelling on Juliette and all that he had lost.

Adalind Schade, pregnant with his child, was the promise that no matter how dark things in his life had become there would be some good things in his future. He had selfishly wanted her with him. Her fidgeting and discomfort had effectively distracted him from his darker thoughts at the service, but now he felt guilty at tiring her out. It was hard to remember that her hexenbiest had been suppressed and she was mostly just a normal human at the moment.

He pulled up in front of the house and turned off the ignition. Adalind didn't budge.

"Adalind? We're home," he said, touching her shoulder gently. She let out a soft moan, but did not wake up.

Nick sighed and got out of the car walking around to the passenger side. He opened the door and had to kneel quickly to catch her and keep her from falling to the ground. It was a little awkward, holding her up and fumbling with the seat belt, but it finally came undone and he was able to lift her completely into his arms.

Adalind's eyes fluttered briefly, then closed and she turned burying her face in his chest. He stepped away from the car and shut the door with his foot.

He carried her all the way up to her bedroom, and gently lay her on the bed. Adalind turned on her side and curled up around a pillow.

Nick stared at her for a moment, wondering what else he should do. Her leggings and blouse didn't look too uncomfortable, but those shoes...

It took another minute of fumbling in the dark before he was able to get them unbuckled and off her feet. She let out a sigh of relief and snuggled into the pillow.

"Thanks, Nick," she whispered sleepily, making him wonder how long she had been awake.

"Goodnight Adalind," he said with a smile and went to bed.

* * *

When Nick got up the next morning he was surprised to find Adalind already up making breakfast, She had straightened her hair, put on make-up, and was wearing another of her classy maternity dresses along with those ridiculous heels. She was dressed up too much to be spending the day on the couch, and he felt slightly self-conscious in his worn sweat pants and old t-shirt.

He cleared his throat and attempted to smooth down his sleep tousled hair.

"Good morning," he murmured, as he headed for the coffee pot.

She turned and smiled brightly at him. Even with the make-up she looked tired.

"You sleep okay?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

She shrugged and looked back at the eggs she was scrambling.

Nick frowned when she didn't answer, but decided to let it slide. She was a grown woman, she could take care of herself.

"So what are your plans for the day?" He asked a few minutes later as they sat down to eat.

Adalind took a sip of her juice before answering, "I have a doctor's appointment this morning... assuming we have the money to pay for it."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Like you don't know."

She looked down in remorse. "I'm sorry, Nick. I know you didn't want me to."

The apology was all he needed to let go of any residual anger he felt over the whole thing.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Thank you for talking to Renard. Yes, we have the money, so do whatever you need to."

She smiled up at him and he gave her hand a squeeze before letting go.

The two continued to eat in companionable silence. Nick let his mind wander as he ate. Part of him was enjoying this small break from his Grimm responsibilities, but he really was itching to get back to work. He knew if he showed up at the station he'd be sent home though. He could always go visit Rosalee and Monroe, but then they deserved a break from him and he didn't want to impose on them anymore. His eyes fell on Adalind again. She had impeccable table manners, and he wondered what growing up had been like for her. He thought of his own childhood with his mother then Aunt Marie, and was even more committed to the idea that his son would grow up to know both of his parents.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Nick blinked as he realized he must have been just sitting there staring at her for the last few minute. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"No, sorry. I wasn't really staring at you, I just kind of zoned out for a minute."

"Yeah, you do that a lot," she commented, blushing slightly.

Nick smiled and his gaze fell to her hand that was absently rubbing her distended abdomen. His eyes went back to her face and again he could see how tired she was.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair again.

"I uh, I don't mind driving you to the doctor, i-if you want," he offered, avoiding her gaze.

She was quiet as she considered, and he found himself nervous as he waited for her answer.

"Um, sure. If you want to," she said, finally.

He looked up with a smile. "Yeah, I'd like to. I mean, it's not like I've go anything else to do today."

"Okay. Sounds good."

* * *

A/N: Seriously though, I'm sorry this is so late and short. I swear I am not abandoning it, I just had some unexpected house guests that have been here a week already and don't plan on leaving anytime soon. One of the hazards of having a big family.

I was going to make this longer, but I don't know that I'll have time to write again until next weekend and really wanted to get something posted. I appreciate everyone sticking with this, I do have an ending planned though at this point it might spread out over another four or five chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, I'm back. Sorry Grimm fans, this fic has given me grief for a long time! There are a few things in this chapter that mimic that first episode of the new season and I have a slight spoiler for episode 2 in the ending notes.

* * *

Nick couldn't stop himself from smiling as he drove Adalind to the Spice Shop after the doctor's appointment. Other than some concern over Adalind's blood pressure, the visit had gone well and Nick had been able to see his son on the ultra sound machine. The moment he saw the blurry image and heard the swift heartbeat suddenly everything seemed so much more real and he felt a genuine excitement for the things to come. He also felt a small bloom of panic as he realized that there was a lot that needed to be done before the baby came. He had some big decisions to make.

Adalind yawned and squirmed in her seat trying to get comfortable.

"Tired?" He asked, eyes narrowing in concern. The baby was healthy, but the doctor had stressed that Adalind needed to rest and stay off her feet so that her blood pressure would go back down.

Adalind shrugged and then nodded.

"Yes. It seems I'm always tired these days. I'll take a nap when we get home."

He nodded, and parked the car. They were stopping by the Spice Shop to pick up some special herbal tea that Rosalie had made to help with Adalind's high blood pressure.

"I'll run in and get it, you rest," he ordered and hurried inside the shop.

Nick was surprised to find the shop empty and headed down the stairs to the basement following the sound of soft voices. Everybody was there: Rosalie, Monroe, Hank, Wu, Renard, Trubel and even Bud.

"It has to be another Excandesco like Barso," Renard insisted pointing at an illustration in a slightly singed book.

"Another one?" Nick asked when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Seven heads whipped in his direction.

"No man, we got this! You are supposed to be on leave," Hank said, attempting to block Nick's view of the papers scattered around the table.

"But guys-"

"Nick. Whatever it is, we can handle it," Trubel spoke up with a frown.

Rosalee sighed and walked forward to usher Nick back up the stairs.

"Come on, I'll get you that tea," she said pushing on his arm.

He reluctantly followed grumbling under his breath.

"You have three more days of bereavement and you need to use that time to get ready for the new baby," Rosalee insisted, scooping herbs out of different pots and pouring them into a plastic bag.

"I don't think Grimm's get bereavement. If it weren't for Adalind I would be here, but I have to take care of her. Still, call if you need me," he said finally and took the bag from her.

She smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Adalind brewed a mug of tea and then went to take a nap as soon as they got home. Nick pulled his laptop out and went back to his researching. There was so much a new baby needed and a lot of conflicting information. There were also a million things that could go wrong. He spent the next few hours taking notes about what to do and what not to do and also started making lists of things they would need to buy. He glanced around the house trying to imagine where they would put everything, but just couldn't see it.

He stood and stretched then made his way to the living room hoping to catch the end of the Mariner's game.

Nick was awakened a few hours later by Adalind's scream. The first thing he noticed was that the house was filled with smoke.

"Nick! I can't get the door open!" Adalind's muffled and frantic cry from her upstairs bedroom had him staggering to his feet.

He choked and coughed and finally had to pull the neck of his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth. The higher he got on the stairs the thicker the smoke got. His eyes watered and he could feel the heat coming off of the orange and yellow flames that were between him and Adalind's room. He looked around trying to find a way past, when his eyes fell on the form of a man on fire. The Excandesco.

* * *

Adalind frantically pounded on the door, tears streaming down her face. Eventually she had to back away when the smoke and heat became too much. Exhausted, she slumped to the floor and had to fight the urge to lie down and rest. If only she had her powers, she could have gotten herself out. Now she had to wait on Nick. From the muffled yells and grunts coming from the other side of the door, it was obvious that Nick was fighting someone... or something.

Nick was a Grimm. His life was dangerous... _HE_ was dangerous. She took a breath and pushed away from the door. Adalind might not have her powers, but she was dangerous too. And nothing was going to deprive her of her child.

"Adalind Schade does not wait around to be rescued," she growled and forced herself to crawl to the windows.

She pushed a window open and hauled herself out onto the overhanging roof. There was tall, sturdy tree three feet away, if she could just reach...

A wave of dizziness overcame her and she fell... straight into Nick's arms. They were both panting and coughing. He had several lacerations and burns on his face and arms, but he held her tightly as he lowered her feet to the ground.

"Adalind, are you okay? You're okay," he said, holding her tightly against him as she nodded.

She was okay. She was... "Nick? I think my water broke."

* * *

Hours later, Adalind was more exhausted than she'd ever been in her entire life. The birth had been long and difficult, but worth it. Nick was there the whole time, coaching her through it. Kelly Schade-Burkhardt was born five weeks early. His lungs weren't quite developed enough, so he had to spend the first three days of his life in the NICU, but the doctors were optimistic that he would be just fine. Nick's cuts and burns were almost completely healed by the second day, but Adalind knew it would be weeks before she'd be able to walk normally. Still with a happy baby, and a happy Grimm, Adalind decided she would rather take her life as it was than trade it for her powers back.

The night before they would finally be discharged from the hospital Nick arrived to find her cuddling their son. His smile was genuine, though she could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"I thought you were going to get some sleep," she said softly.

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Too much to do."

She nodded and looked down at her son, but looked back up at Nick when he yawned. He glanced at the one chair in the room that was buried under blankets, clothes, and other essentials they had accumulated over their week-long stay. Adalind gave him an apologetic smile, then shifted over in the hospital bed so he could have a place to sit.

He stared at her for a long moment, and Adalind began to think that maybe she had overstepped her boundaries when he suddenly slipped into the bed, lifting her slightly so that she could rest back against his chest. One arm went around her waist and the other rested on blanket that covered their son.

Adalind could feel that he was tense, as if waiting for her to push him away. She sighed and snuggled back against him.

"We're going to need a crib," she said, when she felt him relax.

"We are also going to need a bigger house," he said, breath warm on her neck.

She blinked and turned to look back at him.

"We are?"

"Yes. We need a nursery, and we'll need a room for Diana," he told her, adamantly.

Adalind smiled, and felt a few tears leak from her eyes.

"Yes, we will."

Nick sighed and gave her a tired smile before leaning forward to drop a kiss on the baby's head. He rested his forehead against the side of her head for a moment before leaning back. A few minutes later she smiled at the sound of Nick's soft snores.

As Adalind contemplated the perfection of the infant sleeping on her chest, she thought back over the last few years of her life. They had not been pleasant. It seemed that everything that had happened to her had changed her into a different person altogether. So many times she had to reinvent herself to survive.

Nick muttered in his sleep and tightened the arm around her waist.

Adalind was happy with what she had now. Nick would get Diana back, she had no doubt of that, and then maybe they could be a family and do more than just survive. Maybe, they could thrive.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I've finally done it. This WIP has been hanging over my head for months! Sorry guys, I've been elbows deep in my Sabriel big bang & a Big Bang Theory series. I hope the end doesn't seem too rushed... I've been planning to get back to this for a while now, but I guess it took the SPOILER ALERT...

beautiful Nick/Adalind domestic fluff in the last episode to make me finish. I'm always hesitant when my ship goes cannon... fingers crossed that it doesn't get screwed up.

I have some ideas for post-episode one-shots for Grimm planned, but I'm not promising right now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
